


Puppy Tails - An unwanted guest

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have an unwanted guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - An unwanted guest

The doorbell was ringing. John was hiding in his old room with a pillow over his head trying to ignore it. This couldn’t be happening, he hadn’t seen him for 2 years. He thought about the text he had received.

**I’m in London, I have something fantastic to tell you, will call in at Baker Street later today.**

It had been bloody typical that they didn’t have a case, so he had no excuse. Mrs Hudson had gone shopping and his only hope was that Sherlock wouldn’t answer the door. The doorbell stopped ringing and he started to relax. Five minutes later he dared to go down the stairs in the living room. There was a short overweight white haired man, smelling of stale beer sitting in Sherlock’s chair. Sherlock came out of the kitchen and handed him a cup of tea. 

“Dad.” John said miserably.

 

John’s dad grunted as he put the tea cup on the arm of the chair. John sat in his chair opposite him.

“I thought you’d be happy that I paid a visit John.” His dad said, as Sherlock shot John a look of annoyance.

“Sorry, dad this is my partner Sherlock, Sherlock this is my dad Colin.” Sherlock shook his hand. John’s dad sighed.

“Not another one in the family, I thought we’d had our lot with your sister. Ah well as long as you’re happy.” John’s dad said, smiling. Gladstone growled and stood in front of Sherlock. John’s dad looked over at the puppy and showed his teeth in a predatory smile. Gladstone backed up and stood behind Sherlock’s leg.

“You said you had some news. Go ahead. Sherlock, why don’t you take Gladstone for his walk?” Sherlock gave John a look which said ‘I’m not going anywhere’.

“I have an experiment I need to check.” Sherlock lied. “I’ll take Gladstone into the kitchen.” Sherlock picked Gladstone up and closed the siding doors, he would be there in an instant if John needed him.

“So dad, the good news.” John asked trying to move the conversation on and to get him out the flat.

“I met someone. We’re getting married.” John’s dad said triumphantly.

“Ok.” John said hoping that it would be enough to get him out.

“I met her yesterday.” John’s dad was almost high on happiness.

“What! You can’t be serious you’re 59 for Christ sake.” John said in shock.

“We went out last night and I stayed overnight with her. Tell you what John she’s one hell of a good fu…” John put his hands over his ears.

“Stop I don’t want to know!” John said seriously.

“She’s 39 and all woman.” John’s dad replied smugly.

“39? She’s younger than me!” John felt a bit sick. What was the poor woman letting herself in for?

Sherlock’s mouth hung open where he stood listening in the kitchen. From what he could tell from John’s father the man was a violent alcoholic. There were grazes on his knuckles and a tear in his coat where he suspected he had fallen down drunk.

“John you should find yourself a real woman.” John’s dad said looking toward the kitchen. John stood up the anger building inside causing him to tremble.

“I’m very happy for you dad. But you should leave, I’m not going to let you insult Sherlock.” John pulled his dad bodily from the chair, and was backhanded in the process. Sherlock opened the kitchen door, Gladstone ran forward snarling at John’s dad. John grabbed Gladstone before he could bite.

“Get out now.” Sherlock said sending John a warning glance. John backed away from his father holding a struggling Gladstone close.

“I’m sorry John I didn’t mean to.” John’s dad cried reaching an arm out toward John.

“You touch him again and I’ll break your arm.” Sherlock said calmly. John’s dad laughed.

“I’d kill you before you had the chance.” John’s dad said spitting.

“Well I do like a challenge.” Sherlock replied calmly.

 

“What if he goes to the police Sherlock?” John said nursing a cup of tea Sherlock made for him. Sherlock sat in the chair opposite him.

“He won’t, he wouldn’t admit a poof broke his arm.” Sherlock grinned. 

John’s phone bleeped, he looked down at the text he raised an eyebrow. It was from someone called Charlotte. 

**Your dad told me what he did to you. He really is very sorry. I know he’s a good man underneath it, I’m going to help him. I hope we can meet soon. Charlotte XXX**

“Oh god.” John mumbled. “He’s got her texting me now.” Sherlock knelt down in front of John and rested his head on his knee.

“Let’s go to bed and I’ll give you a massage or something.” Sherlock winked. John smiled.

“Or something?” That did sound promising.

**Author's Note:**

> Colin is my dad, Charlotte is my future step mother. My cat tries to hurt him when he comes into my flat, unfortunately I don't have my own Sherlock yet. So look at this as a bit of psychotherapy for me :)


End file.
